NICO ADVENTURE
by AWSOME CHEESE 159
Summary: NICO ADVENTURE DUH!
1. Chapter 1

Nico`s point of view.

One day, Percy and Nico were walking down a dark alley when Percy started dancing, like a polygon.

"What are yer doing yer Percy yer?" Nico asked

"WSASDFHFSDJKAGTBVYISFKBGP" Percy yelled back pointing at the moon. It was a full moon!

Percy grew bigger and bigger till Nico knew, he was the HULK!

"KOLLLLLLLLP POOP KOLLLLLP POOP KOLLLLP POOP KLOPPP" Percy yelled.

"He started to blow down building with a blow dryer!" Nico knew his weakness SUN SPRAY! He sprayed him till he was a person again.

"UT OH," Percy NOT HULK said. "I have to pee!" Pee was on Nico shirt now. But he said PARTY!

**A/N I know it was going to be muiti chapter but not any more!**


	2. ADVENTURE TIME!

I DO NOT own Percy Jackson/heroes of Olympias.

One day Piper was looking in her dagger.

"MY EYES MY EYES!" She yelled.

"What is wrong Piper?" Jason asked. "I gonna kill you." Piper replied.

"OH NO!" Jason yelled. "I`m terrified."

BOOM

Jason died.

But, Frank saw her! "CIRCLE!" he yelled as he began to dance. "Hey Piper why do you have a bloody knife and why is Jason lying died on the floor on fire, no matter let us dance, like a polygon!"

Then, Nico came in the room. "DID SOME ONE SAY PLOYGON DANCING?" He said stepping over Jason`s dead body. "LET'S DANCE!"

Then Leo came in the room. "SHAPE ROCKERS SHAPE ROCKERS!" Leo said. Hazel came in the room.

"Nico, want some milllllllllkk!" She asked. "Yah!" Nico said. Then Hazel said:

"I knew milk was your FAV. Food/drink since you saved me from the underworld!"

Then Piper killed Percy.

Nico drank milk till he got milk drunk.

Then, the theme song rolled in DUNA DUNA DUNA DUNA SHAPE DANCERS DO DO SHAPER DANCER SHAPER DANCERS NANANANANANANANA **shape dancers!**

**A/N Review! I hope you cannot wait to read chapter 3!**


	3. Gold find

I own NOTHING HERE but the plot.

Attack of the evil poster.

"Nico!" Percy yelled.

"WA?" HE said.

"GOLDEN FREDDY IS HERE!"

"who?"

"Golden Freddy "

"GOLD!" Nico yelled. "I`ll be rich and rule the world with lawn people mower things!"

"NO GOLDEN FREDDY NOT GOLD!" But, he was all ready gone.

Nico ran over the city until he saw a picture of a gold bear. He put down his camera.

"That's not gold." He said. Just then his mind crashed…(LOOK IT UP. IT IS POSSIBLE AND HIGHLY LIKLEY TO PEOPLE 58+)

/

Then, two weeks later, Nico woke in a small white room.

/

"I`m RICH!" He yelled. "Gold!" He had all the gold EVER! Nico walked around the city with gold boxes, in a gold car, down a gold road, to his gold house. All the butter! He was thinking.

He opened the door, to see…. Someone with the name Bob.

"I am Bob." He said.

Then, they skipped through the park, ran through the Scorches, ate at Freddy Fazbears Pizza, went in the hunger games arena, dashed through middle earth, jumped over camp half-blood, said hi to Dave-O, flew over the grand canon, sacrificed to the greek god Ate, (Something that was half eaten.. GET IT!?) and tripped over a stone into a pit with lava.

/

It was a just his mind. It was a dream… Bob is not real….He is in a mental home…NOOOOOO!

**A/N plot twisted….. :D**


	4. Tacos (Srry of a short capter)

One day Nico ate a taco, It was so great he wanted to kill everyone. So, he became… The purple man, First, he went to our local hardware store, bought a very stinky hamburger, as his weapon. The using his hamburger, he stole purple paint. AND nuked the world. Then THEN THEN THEN THEN THEN THEN He ate a hamburger... THE END!


	5. highway

How the highway was made.

One day Percy, the mayor wanted to make something to get across the woods without being eaten by evil hungry swag, monsters. SIKE! He wanted to get across the woods without being eaten by evil hungry angry over protective mothers! It will be hard! Percy thought.

They have baseball bats, guns, and…Worst of all…Music form the 80`s….How could he SURVIVE!? Then, he thought of something…A road across. Called the forest way. It will only be 19 dollars! Wait! He thought again. He wasted all his money on Sonic boom. WHAT A WATE! THAT SHOULD NOT EVEN BE A GAME!He will not even have money for FNAF 3! OHHH THE HORROR! Unless…He steals some money. He mugged people before…

/

A man was walking down the road.

"HEY YOU!" He yelled.

"Me?" Asked the man.

"GIVE ME UR MONEY YO!" (Read Nico makes a sandwitch. Also on my profile!)

The man ran for the woods but Percy got a mind hacker thing. He hacked the man to give him the money.

/

" The forest way is now open!" The mayor (Percy) yelled.

"That's a dumb name!" A women said.

"YA!" The crowd yelled in onions.

"GIVE ME MY ONIONS!" Percy yelled. Then, Nico got high and drove though the forest way.

"FINE!" Percy yelled. "I`ll call it…The highway!"

**A/N just a history lesson…Not really.**


	6. THE FINAL CHAPTER

I do not own Percy jackson!

Nico was looking in the mirror fixing his mohauk when he heard thumping on the wall.  
'Whos there?" Nico asked. Just then a chesse cake busted down the wall and...Just sat there..Didn`t move or anything. But then the chesse cakeTALKED! It said you have 666 minetues to  
return the illegal pepperoni that you pirated off .org. How did they new Nico illegaly stole pepperoni! Just then Nico pulled out bomb and threw it at the wall and ran.  
The explosion sent nico back...Back across 6669 thousand years ago in acient equpt. Nico walked into a huge castle with a sign reading "Do not read under penlety of death". woops..  
Also, there was another sign reading: DO NOT enter. He walked in any ways. inside the illuminati was making a time travel divice. He had to get it. "hey!" a 40 year old man yelled. "STOP,  
POOPY POOPY IN MY PANTS!" Nico backed away slowly and did a 720 into the time device. The last thing he heard from the 40 year old man was" CHANGE me diper!"

" Take my to the time I pirated illegal Pepperoni" Nico told the time machine. "Your death involeves a rose, a bomb and a crazy man with lamp." It repliead.  
SWWWWWISSSSSSSHSHHHHHHHHH666HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGOOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOMOOOOOOBOOOOOOOOOSSSSSUUUEEEE!  
Nico looked out the time machine window. He was back..It was time to stop his past self from pirating those pizza toppings.  
"Hey! Past self!" Nico yelled.  
"Who,what! OMG evil clone!" Nico of the past yelled. Past Nico pulled out an AK47 and shot present day nico di-angleo. The end. Please read the Athours note.

A/N Thank you for reading this final installment of Nico Adventure! If you just read chapter one now or have been following us from the you! For more crazy adventures there are Plenty other story on  
this channel from Nico make a sandwitch to Nico uses a computer and ever Nico at camp Jupiter! Even some Thor and PJO/MARVEL crossover! GOODBYE 


End file.
